Home Coming Queen
by DayAnnKnight
Summary: Twisted Sisters,Emmett the jock, and Rosalie is Finally put in her place! AH one shot! my first contest entery, wish me luck!


**Author: DayAnn Cullen **

**Story Title: Home Coming Queen**

**Rating: T **

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Number of Words (not including A/N or header/footer): 2756**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer only. Copyright infringement is not intended by this work's author or by the contest's creators.**

**Please visit the Inspiration Contest to find more contest entries -**

**Home Coming Queen**

"And this years home coming queen is…."

* * *

Okay so it was that time of year when football is in full swing. The small town of Forks Washington may be the wettest in the state, but these crazy ass, small town people, are not going to let rain stop them from the insane antics of the high school home coming week.

I am not the type to go to a school function so when all of a sudden my narcissist sister was all involved, my mother thought it would be nice to do something together.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but she is severally unhinged if she thinks that I am going to follow in my sister, Rosalie Lillian Hale, foot steps for the home coming committee.

My sister and I are complete opposites. She is a tall, model looking, blonde bomb shell. Me on the other hand. I was five foot nothing with dark chocolate brown hair. Rosalie was involved in every club known to the school. Well at least the popular ones like cheerleading and dance line, President of the Student body, and of course a volunteer for the Arts department.-when they needed a model for sculpting classes.

The only thing I was involved in was my music. Which had nothing to do with the school. Or at least I thought so. Leave to Rosalie to make my life even more miserable.

"Please Emma…We really need someone to play at the home coming dance."

She was begging me for the third time this week. I can't stand her whiney voice.

"Rosalie, you know I wouldn't play anything that the 'in crowd' likes. What is the point in even asking me if the group wouldn't even agree to it."

I wasn't sure if I was going to get out of this so easily. Just my luck. Here comes her arguing point. Did I mention debate team was on her resume as well?

"Emma Please, mom said we needed to do something together and besides I am the president of student body. I do have the last say."

She smiled triumphantly. I hate when she uses mom against me. She knew I couldn't say no.

"Fine. I will do it on one condition." I replied rolling my eyes.

She may have guilt- tripped me into it but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I get to play my music. Anything I want to play to exceptions."

I paused giving her time to digest my condition.

"Fine, I can handle that. Besides you play grate when it stuff you like any way."

She folded her arms and looked at me suspiciously. I looked at her back in the same manner.

"What now Rose!? Just spit it out!"

I screamed at her out of frustration. Something she is use to by now.

She stood there tapping her the toe of her high heel boots, eying me up and down. She was trying to torture me, I just knew it.

"You do know that there is a dress code for the dance right?"

On my goodness, I can't believe her!

"NO!, you are not even going to think about taking me shopping. I won't go!"

I stomped off to my next class, before she could respond my temper tantrum.

I was so sure that the subject of me playing at the dance was going to be dropped after my conversation with my sister. I was so wrong.

When we got home that night my mother was already ecstatic about me finally playing in front of a crowd. She was also elated that Rose and I were finally spending time together.

"Oh my little girls are growing up so fast. Are you both nominated for Home Coming Queen?" My mother was so naive, but I had to torture Rose for making me sing at the dance.

"Yeah mom and Rose and I are tied for first place."

I batted my eyes at my sister and gave her my best beauty queen impression.

"My, my Emma I didn't even know you could do that pose. Don't get stuck that way people might actually think were related."

She smirked at her own joke. How conceded can you get?

" Well I do have several years of impersonating you Rose. Besides all those damn beauty pageants that mom threw me into had to rub off at some point."

I poked fun at my mom trying to through me into those pageants, but I did like doing them. Until Rose and I had to compete against each other. Talk about sibling rivalry. That is when the tom boy in me came out with a vengeance.

The next morning at school, the hottest guy on the planet came up to me. Yeah I couldn't believe it either.

"Hey your Emma right?" His voice was so deep and dark, but that smile of his just dazzled me.

"Uh…yeah that's me. And you are?" I managed to stammer out, and then looked up at him just in time to see him blush.

"Oh sorry my name is Emmett Cullen." He stuck out his massive hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and never took my eyes off him until we were interrupted by none other than the beauty queen herself. Rosalie.

"Hey Emma who's your friend?" she of course was putting on her best sexy voice and batting her eyelashes at him. She has no boundaries when it comes to guys. Especially hot guys.

"Oh hi I am Emmett. I am new here and the office clerk told me to find a girl named Rosalie and if I couldn't find her to find her sister Emma."

He shook her hand and then they both looked at me. What, _Queen Rose _could not remember her own name? I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the dumb found look on her face. Blondes, what can you do?

"Emmett this is the girl you are looking for, this is my sister Rosalie."

My eyes found his face and the look on it was one of confusion. Why is he so shocked that we are related? Oh yeah that's right complete opposites. I get it. I tried to sneak off with out being noticed but Emmett did notice me.

"Emma where are you going? I thought you could show me around." His massive hand had me by the wrist. Wow! That's all I could think when _he _stopped _me._

Rosalie's face was classic. Her mouth was hanging wide open and her normally beautiful eyes were bugging out of their sockets. Of course, by that time my face was exactly the same.

"Me?!"

"Her?!"

Rose and I spoke at the same time. Emmett just laughed.

"Yeah her." He said looking right at Rose and rubbing it in and letting go of my wrist. " Yeah you. Is that going to be a problem? We do have all the same classes."

I must have been the one with the confused look because he felt the need to clarify how he knew my class schedule.

"That's why the clerk sent me to find your sister , or _you_." he said matter of fact like.

"Oh well you two have fun I am crazy busy any way with the home coming preparations, and the dance, and so, yeah. ok .bye."

Rose spoke so fast it sounded like she was incoherently babbling, took one more look at Emmett then disappeared into the hall way.

"So Emmett are you into home coming or foot ball at all?" I was just tying to make small talk and regretted it the moment it came out.

"Well actually I am the new quarter back, so yeah I am kind of into home coming." he Smiled smugly. I hope he didn't think that impressed me.

I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue as to not make a smart ass remark, I wouldn't want to offend the _new god_ of Forks now. would I?

"Well then maybe my sister should have shown you around." I was only joking but he did take me seriously. Men always so sensitive.

"Hey if you don't want to show me around that's fine with me, but you should know that I picked you, and if I wanted Rosalie I would have picked her."

I stopped dead in my tracks, I had to let that sink in. Someone really _me _over _Rosalie. _

He walked away and into our first class together. This was going to be a long day.

We sat through three classes before he talked to me again.

"So what do we do for lunch, at my last school we could not leave campus, can we do that here?" He sounded so hopeful that I was getting excited about telling him yes.

"Yeah!" I practically screamed in his face. God, please just strike me down now. I blushed a deep red and then continued.

"I mean yes we are allowed to leave but we only have forty five minutes." I couldn't help but wonder if maybe just maybe he would, oh never mind now I was being nuts. But then..

"Uh…Emma, will you…go with me to lunch? If you don't want to I understand but…"

OH MY GOD! He just asked me out, not Rose. I made sure that she wasn't standing behind me laughing and then said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Yeah ok."

"Cool so where do we go?"

"Well we have three options, yours, mine or the diner." I was waiting for his answer but I really hoped he said his.

"Ok, well my mom is home and I think my older brothers are too, so if you don't mind a crowd, we could go there. I am sure my mom won't mind. She will be glad I have made a friend."

_AWESOME_!!

"Oh yeah that's cool, so you have brothers?"

As we walked to his colossal sized Jeep, we talked more about his family. He also had to help me into the damn lifted thing. Not that I minded, he did have to touch my waist. He was so hot.

"My brothers are still waiting on their transcripts, they don't play sports so they don't quite understand why I hand delivered mine." He was so intent on telling his story, so I just let him.

"My brothers are ok, to me they are kind of a nerds. Edward likes music and Jasper likes all things Alice, his girls friend. My mom is Domestic Engineer, and good old dad is a Doctor at the local hospital. Why am I rambling on when you have only asked one question. So what is your story?"

Shit! I so did not want to talk about my life. The life in Rosalie's shadow. _LIE!_ Why did I think I could, I really suck at lying. Not even going to try.

"Well lets see…There is Mom, me and you know Rosalie. Mom and Rosalie are more alike then they need to be. Some times its almost a role reversal with my mom and I, she acts more like a sister to Rose and I take over as the mother figure. No Dad in our lives he ditched out a while back. I am not really sure why though. We were to young to remember. And that is the condensed version of my life. Is that your house?!"

I didn't mean for it to come out like I was going to rush up and pay admission to see a famous person like the stalkers we know are out there, but holy mother of God! The boy lived like a king.

He smiled friendly and took notice to my behavior.

"Don't worry its not that big." he half chuckled.

"Dude! Are we seeing the same house?! You have a wrap around porch that my whole house could fit in. Plus its three stories!" I felt like a kid at seeing Santa for the first time, he saw that astonishment in my eyes and immediately took my hand and lead me through the solid oak front door.

"Hey any one here?" He called through the house.

"Yeah Em in the kitchen." it sounded like a muffled woman voice. We walked through the den, family room, living room, and formal dinning area before we finally arrived in the kitchen. It was huge! I stood there in shock while Emmett hugged his mother.

"Mom this is Emma, Emma this is my mom Esme." Esme smiled so kind heartedly at me that I got embarrassed for the way I was gawking at her home.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. We only have thirty minutes left Emmett." I was in no rush to return home but Emmett had a rep to protect. The foot ball god he was and all.

"Oh mom, lunch is off campus and I was wondering if.." he smiled at her and she was already making lunch for the other boys.

"Of course honey, the boys will share, since they did not go to school today." She smiled kindly and placed a piece of home made pizza in front of me. Wow! She was a great cook.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen"

She interrupted my thanks when two other boys stood frozen in the kitchen door way.

"Boys this is Emma Hale, be nice." She said in a stern but loving tone.

"Hi Emma, leave it to Emmett to find an Emma." He must be Edward, because the other one was arguing with the cell phone.

"Alice, I miss you, please don't say that. Alice please. Thanks mom can I go to my room to eat? Oh Hi Emma"

"Of course, but don't leave the dishes up there this time, I cant through out any more growing dishes." Ok boys are sick.

Over the next few days Emmett and I grew to be really good friends. Rosalie asked if I knew any _Emily Osment _songs that I could play for the dance. I didn't so Emmett helped me learn a few. It was nice being me in front of Emmett and as a bonus, Rosalie was jealous of me. HA! Never thought I could cause that.

It was the night of the big game, and even bigger to some aspect, the dance. Rose wasn't talking to me unless it was about the dance. I couldn't pin point what her issue was, but I didn't care. Emmett had asked me to go with him to the dance! I was so excited I even went shopping. Me Shopping, I know right.

We were trailing by a touch down, and Emmett was getting sacked every other play, down to the last two minutes of the game. Emmett lived up to the Foot ball god complex and threw a touch down with only seconds to spare. They went for the extra point and WON! Maybe I should be into sports, I didn't know they were exciting.

I had been rocking out, with Emmett by my side, all night when the Principal started to announce the winners of home coming king and queen.

"This years home coming king is….EMMETT CULLEN! And this years home coming queen is….ROSALIE HAILE."

Just as the crowd died down for their spot light dance, that _bitch kissed _my Emmett! in front of every one in school. What the hell was she trying to prove?! Two can play that game.

"Ok Rose, Emmett take your spot on the dace floor." I mustered up the most sweet voice I could with out letting the acid that was building up come out.

"This one is for you Rose!" She smiled and waved my way. How fake could she get?!

I began playing '_Once Upon a Dream_' by _Emily Osement_, they swayed together on the dance floor. Then I picked up the beat and sang out the words of yet another _Emily Osement_ song.

"_I hate the home coming queen, I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me!"_

As soon as I finished I looked right at her and spoke the last words again, blowing her a kiss. I think she finally realized I was not going down with out a fight.


End file.
